powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nezire Beasts
First set of monsters in Denji Sentai Megaranger. Came to be when Yugande made the Nejire Magic Circle appear; Shibolena places the Nejire Egg in the circle and chants "Twist and Turn. Assume physical form". Stingray Nejire Stingray Nejire (エイネジレ, Ei Nejire) (2, 44): The first Nejire beast to be sent down to earth, attacking the Musashi district. The Stingray Nejire could fly through space as well as fire laser blasts from his eyes. Kenta Date held the monster at bay until the rest of team arrives. Wounded by MegaRed with the Drill Saber, Stingyray retreated into the Neji Crusher, killed off when Galaxy Mega destroyed the giant machine. Rhino Nejire Rhino Nejire (サイネジレ, Sai Nejire) (3, 21, 44): This Nejire could create earthquakes when he walked as well as drill through large buildings with the drill on his face. Rhino Nejire could also deflect blasts from the drill when it was spinning fast. Rhino Nejire was sent to flush out the MegaRangers, attacking the CG Center where Shun was located. Though Kenta attempted to keep him way from Shun Namiki while he was saving his program, Rhino Nejire destroyed the disc when Shun decided to save Kenta and fight alongside the team. Though defeated by MegaRed's Screw Drill Saber/Saber Slash combo, Dr. Hinelar arrives with the modified Bibidebi to infect the Nejire Beast with the Enlarging Virus integrated in Bebidebi's DNA. In the end, the Galaxy Mega destroyed it with Mega Flying Cutter. Was used for "Power Driller" in Power Rangers: In Space. Chameleon Nejire Chameleon Nejire (カメレオンネジレ, Kamereon Nejire) (4, 44): This Nejire was used by Shibolena to project her image across the internet with the digital camera on his shoulder, which in the process would take control of people and have them undergo "Nejirian Teaching" to make them into blood-thirsty sadists. After freeing Miss Nishiyama from the mindcontrol with Kouichirou Endou unconscious, Shun managed to pinpoint the address, only to fall into a trap as they were sucked into a pocket dimension where Chameleon Nejire is omniponent as he electricuted the four. Koichiro managed to find the real location and battled Chameleon Nejire, overwhelemed by the monster's cameoflage until MegaBlack use Satellite Searcher to negate the effect and managed to free the others. The others arrived in time and used their Final Shoot attack to defeat the Chameleon Nejire. Bedidebi arrived soon afterwards and infected Chameleon Nejire into a giant, only to be killed by Galaxy Mega's Saber Electromagnetic Whip and Mega Dash Cutter. However, only the Nejire's arm remained with a shard from the MegaSaber in it. Was used for "Lizwizard" in PRiS. Shrimp Nejire Shrimp Nejire (エビネジレ, Ebi Nejire) (5, 21, 44): This Nejire, able to launch his pinchers like boomerags, had his DNA modified with the shard of the MegaSaber found from Chameleon Nejire's remains, making his shell impervious to the Galaxy Mega's sword. He attacked the volcanic mountainside to lure out the Megarangers and allowed himself to be infected by Bedidebi. The programed Galaxy Mega arrives, only to be overpowered as Shrimp Nejire attempted to send it into the volcano. Once the Megarangers regained control, the GalaxyMega turned the tables and ripped the Nejire's whiskers off. Using the Saber Electromagnetic Whip, the Galaxy Mega grabbed Shrimp Nejire and threw him into the volcano to destroy him. Was used for "Clawhammer" in PRiS. Elephant Nejire Elephant Nejire (ゾウネジレ, Zou Nejire) (6, 44): This Nejire possessed superhuman strength, ideal for his mission to knock over an energy system tower in an act of terrorism, resulting with the building's generator undergoing a meltdown that would destroy the city. With Miku Imamura in the tower, MegaBlack and MegaBlue had to deal with Elephant Nejire while MegaRed and Chisato Jougasaki used the DigiTank to get her and Shintaro out of the building before taking the cooling the energy rods to stop the meltdown. By then, Elephant Nejire was enlarged by Bedidebi and tore the tower down as the DigiTank escaped. With MegaPink, the MegaRangers formed the Galaxy Mega and defeated the Nejire with swift punches before killing him with Galaxy Mega's Mega Flying Cutter attack. Was used for "Elephantitan" in PRiS. Bee Nejire Bee Nejire (ハチネジレ, Hachi Nejire) (7, 21, 44): This Nejire Beast could fly through space as well as launch a barrage of Space Bees from his "hive blade" on his hand. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Booster Rifle. Was used for "Sting King" in PRiS. Bat Nejire Bat Nejire (コウモリネジレ, Koumori Nejire) (9-10, 44): This Nejire could manipulate sound and signals. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Cross Cutter, he was later upgraded into Neo Bat Nejire (, Neo Koumori Nejire), and could alter and manipulate sound at greater distances and with greater strength, only to be killed once again by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter. Was used for "Batarax" in PRiS. Rose Nejire Rose Nejire (バラネジレ, Bara Nejire) (11): This Nejire was partially created from Shibolena, linking them in battle and in pain. Rose Nejire could whip the Megarangers with her vines and blast them with her shoulder flowers as well. Rose Nejire could recover from any wound as long as Shibolena was all right, but after MegaYellow defeated Shibolena, Rose Nejire was weakened and could be defeated. Killed by Galaxy Mega. Mole Nejire Mole Nejire (モグラネジレ, Mogura Nejire) (12): This Nejire could travel underground and attack from above. Killed by Galaxy Mega. Ultimate Lifeform Ultimate Lifeform (究極生命体, Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) (13): Based on the data of an artificial creature, Hinelar created it to absorb and manipulate electricity on Earth. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Flash Arrow. Was used for "Voltage Hog" in PRiS. Owl Nejire Owl Nejire (フクロウネジレ, Fukurou Nejire) (15): This Nejire could hypnotize people and blind/blast them with harsh rays from his large eyes. The Megarangers put a reflector on their Galaxy Mega's Mega Shield to give him a taste of his own medicine and the Megarangers eventually killed him with Galaxy Mega's Galaxy Lance attack. Was used for "Owlie" in PRiS. Poison Moth Nejire Poison Moth Nejire (ドクガネジレ, Dokuga Nejire) (16, 21): This Nejire could flap his wings and release poisonous spores that could kill humans within 24 hours. Killed by Galaxy Mega while up in space. Was used for "Behemoth" in PRiS. Toad Nejire Toad Nejire (ガマネジレ, Gama Nejire) (17, 21, 44): This Nejire could evolve or devolve a person's development with his two pistols as well as blast lasers from his eyes in battle. He accidentally caused a bunch of Kunekune to act like babies, and turned Miku/MegaPink into "Super Miku/Super MegaPink" (the boxes on her suit turned gold), who fought him off by herself and got an IQ of 800, but later her body rejected the advancements. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Saber Electromagnetic Snake. Was used for "Fearog" in PRiS. Mushroom Nejire Mushroom Nejire (キノコネジレ, Kinoko Nejire) (18, 44): This Nejire could breath fire, throw his shroom hat like a spinning blade and release spores from his body. He was sent to destroy a forest that stood between the Nejiregia and a meteor that was believed to hold great power. Killed by Galaxy Mega. Scorpion Nejire Scorpion Nejire (サソリネジレ, Sasori Nejire) (19): This Nejire could sting humans and infect them with a virus that would transform them into duplicates of itself. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter. Was used for "Barillian Bug" in PRiS. Crocodile Nejires 1 & 2 Crocodile Nejire 1 & 2 (ワニネジレ1　&　2, Wani Nejire 1 & 2) (20, 44): This Nejire was modified by Guirail to split into two after it was "destroyed" by Galaxy Mega. One Nejire could clamp down on enemies with his massive jaw, and the other could blast lasers from his toothy "handjaw". His arrival caused the debut of the Delta Mega to even the odds. Killed by the combined power of Galaxy & Delta Mega. Was used for "Crocovile 1 & 2" in PRiS. Centipede Nejire Centipede Nejire (ムカデネジレ, Mukade Nejire) (21, 44): This Nejire could blast destructive lasers from its' hand as well as "resurrect" fallen Nejire Beasts with a psychic laser from its' forehead. First to be killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Destructipede" in PRiS. Ant Lion Nejire Ant Lion Nejire (アリジゴクネジレ, Arijigoku Nejire) (22, 44): This Nejire could create holes in the ground that would trap victims who fell into them. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Lunatick" in PRiS. Anglerfish Nejire Anglerfish Nejire (アンコウネジレ, Ankou Nejire) (23, 44): This Nejire could turn people into stone with the antennae on his head. He was sent to absorb his younger sibling on Earth (who'd been befriend by Kenta) to reach his full potential and power. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Jakarak" in PRiS. Buffalo Nejire Buffalo Nejire (バッファローネジレ, Baffaroo Nejire) (24, 44): A dummy of the superstrong Nejire was sent by Yugande to record the data on the Megarangers on the gem on its' head, which survived the dummy's destruction and was inserted into the real Nejire Beast later in the same episode. Using it, Buffalo Nejire could deflect any attacks the Megarangers tried to inflict on him. His arrival signified the arrival of MegaSilver, whose moves were not analyzed by the dummy so the real Buffalo Nejire had no defense against his attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Horror Bull" in PRiS. Moray Nejire Moray Nejire (ウツボネジレ, Utsubo Nejire) (25, 44): A Nejire species that was being bred by Guirail. Their mission was to poison the humans' water supply on Earth. The original creature was red, but a blue-colored clone was later created, seen, and used by Guirail. The blue one was killed by Super Galaxy Mega, while the red one was killed by MegaSilver. Was used for "Crocotox" in PRiS. Cicada Nejire Cicada Nejire (セミネジレ, Semi Nejire) (26, 44): A renegade Nejire who stole a device to amplify it's power. This Nejire could blast powerful sound waves and was very treacherous, not unlike Guirail. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Coral Nejire Coral Nejire (サンゴネジレ, Sango Nejire) (27): A Nejire that could slowly transform people into coral, which would eventually kill them in the process. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Coralizer" in PRiS. (Soldier) Termite Nejire Termite Nejire (シロアリネジレ, Shiroari Nejire) (28, 44): A Nejire who could lay eggs and power them up to grow quickly. Killed by the combined blasts of the Multi Attack Rifle and the Drill Sniper Custom. Its larva, however, hatched from Termite Nejire's eggs and fused together to become Soldier Termite Nejire. This Nejire was stronger that his mother, and could turn into a swarm of termites to eat through anything (including the MegaRangers weapons) and/or avoid the Megaranger's attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega with a combination of using the Booster Rifle set on freezing gas and then using Super Galaxy Knuckle. Was used for "Mamamite" and "Termitus" in PRiS. Pig Nejire Pig Nejire (Buta Nejire) (29, 44) A monster who created and sold special "Diet Crêpes", while disguised as a chef, that actually induced people to eat anything nearby. While a formidable monster, Pig Nejire's weakness was hunger. He would abandon a fight, even if he was winning, to look for food if he became hungry. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Also see *In Space Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger